I Want You To Marry Me
by oshinno
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke si pembalap yang memiliki kekasih bernama Sakura. Mejalani hari-hari mereka dengan pertengkaran kecil. Namun selalu terselesaikan dengan manis. Hingga hal yang tak terduga terjadi dan membuat mereka semakin serius menjalin hubungan...


**NARUTO**

 **I Want You To Marry Me**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Alayness, Alur Kecepetan, OOc, AU,**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pembalap yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak fans. Begitu banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga karena sifatnya yang cool. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah melirik gadis-gadis yang selalu mengerubungi dirinya itu, karena sudah ada seorang gadis yang mengisi ruang di hatinya. Dan siapa yang tahu, jika sifat cool Sasuke akan langsung menghilang jika bersama gadisnya itu.

Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura telah berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terpesona. Sakura memang gadis tomboy. Tapi justru karena itulah Sasuke jatuh cinta pada sang gadis. Sasuke tidak suka gadis yang manja, karena itulah ia suka sifat tomboy dan mandiri yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Dan saat Sasuke ada waktu, maka ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang berkunjung ke apartemen Sakura. Sakura tinggal sendiri, Ayah dan Ibunya ada di Osaka. Ia kuliah di Tokyo jadi ia harus tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ia kuliah, study-nya hampir selesai.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke tengah berada di apartemen Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Pemuda itu dari tadi hanya duduk dan bermain game di apartemen Sakura.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Apa kau belum selesai memasak?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat lapar.

"Kalau sudah selesai aku pasti membawanya kesana." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah dapur. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur ia mendapati Sakura yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai alat masak, Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan perlahan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dan dengan cepat ia memeluk pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau memasak sangat lama Sakura, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. "Aku hampir selesai, hanya tinggal merebus beberapa sayuran saja."

"Aku tidak suka makan sayur, lebih baik sekarang kita makan semua yang sudah kau buat ini, dan jangan merebus sayur." Kata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa makanan yang sudah selesai Sakura buat dan membawanya ke depan tv. Sedangkan Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke dan membawa minuman kesukaan Sasuke. Jus tomat yang sudah ia buatkan untuk Sasuke.

"Makanan ini kurang garam Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak suka jangan dimakan." Kata Sakura mengambil piring yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura." Ujar Sasuke mengambil kembali piringnya.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan. Setelah selesai Sakura pun membereskan piring-piring kotor dan segera mencucinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, hah~ pemuda itu malah menonton tv dan tak membantu Sakura.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sakura kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Menginap? Sasuke, bukankah Ayahku sudah mengatakan jika belum menikah, kita tidak boleh tidur bersama." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku malas pulang kerumah." Kata Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Terakhir kali kau mengatakan hal itu, keesokan harinya kau membuatku tak bisa berjalan." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke nyengir. "Tapi kan waktu itu salahmu juga." Kata Sasuke.

"Salahku?"

"Iya, kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak memakai baju itu pasti tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegang bahunya. "Sudahlah, yang pasti kau tidak boleh menginap." Kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menginap disini." Ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan ke arah kamar tidur Sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamarnya. "Sasuke! Bangun sekarang juga! Jangan tidur di kamarku!" teriak Sakura. Ia mencoba menarik Sasuke yang sudah berbaring di kasur miliknya.

"Tidak Sakura.." sahut Sasuke.

Sakura masih mencoba untuk terus menarik Sasuke agar bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Sasuke! Bangun! Jangan tidur di sin-kyaaa…." Belum juga Sakura selesai berbicara, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Sakura mencoba berontak. "Sasuke lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan." Kata Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke, terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

 **SRETT BRUKH**

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Kini ia membuat Sakura berada di bawahnya. Ia menyeringai menatap gadis yang tengah berada di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Sasuke! Kau apa-apaan sih?! Lepaskan aku…" teriak Sakura.

"Diam dan biarkan aku tidur disini atau kupastikan semalaman ini kita _'bermain'_ dan tidak akan tidur." Kata Sasuke.

Ugh, Sakura tahu Sasuke tak pernah main-main.

"Oke. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menganti posisinya menjadi berbaring di samping Sakura. "Oke."

Sakura lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan Sasuke langsung memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, tempat harusnya Sakura tidur. Namun pemuda itu tak menemukan gadisnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara shower dari arah kamar mandi. Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, tidak dikunci. Kebiasaan buruk Sakura yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Gadis itu selalu lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau curang, mandi duluan." Ujar Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura. "Coba saja lepaskan sendiri." Tantang Sasuke.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, tapi Sakura tahu jika itu artinya adalah 'iya'.

Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik, ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini ada kuis di kelas, aku harus ikut." Kata Sakura.

"Kau curang Sakura. Harusnya kita mandi bersama, tapi kau malah mandi duluan, untuk itu kau harus dapat hukuman." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearah Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_ …" ugh, _puppy eyes_ pun sudah ia gunakan.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia sedikit berjinjit dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ …."

"Cium aku.." kata Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Apa?!"

"Cium aku Sakura, setelah kau menciumku akan kubiarkan kau pergi." Ujar Sasuke.

Ugh, Sasuke sialan.

"Tapi kau akan benar-benar melepaskan aku kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

"Hanya ciuman kan?"

"Iya."

"Ugh, baiklah."

Dengan perlahan Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menyeringai. Dan pada akhirnya bibir Sakura bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi setelah Sasuke memulai ' _permainan_ ', ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Bahkan tangan Sasuke mulai merayap naik ke pinggiran handuk Sakura. Oke, Sakura menyadari itu dan dengan cepat ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau bilang hanya ciuman Sasuke!"

"Tadi hanya ciuman."

"Lalu tanganmu tadi mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu…."

"Sudahlah, karena aku sudah menciummu, aku bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Sakura dan segera berlari keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar…"

Sakura yang sudah berhasil keluar kamar mandi segera berpakaian dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Setelah itu ia segera berangkat ke kampus.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berada di sebuah café dengan teman-teman sesama pembalap. Setelah mandi Sasuke segera mencari makan, Sakura bahkan tak membuat sarapan untuknya. Ia pun memilih ke sebuah café yang sudah biasa ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Ichiraku Café.

"Semalam Itachi- _nii_ menelponku, katanya kau tidak pulang. Memangnya kau menginap dimana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

Sasuke yang tengah meminum jus tomatnya langsung menoleh kearah si pemuda berambut kuning. "Di apartemen Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

Tiga pemuda lain yang ada di depan Sasuke langsung menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Indah sekali hidupmu, kau bisa dengan mudah menginap di apartemen Sakura…" kata si pemuda berambut kuning.

"Mungkin kau juga harus coba menginap di apartemen Hinata, apa kau tahu menginap di apartemen seorang gadis sangat menyenangkan _Dobe_. Apalagi kalau gadis itu kekasihmu…" ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" si pemuda yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya. Kau dan gadismu bisa melakukan apapun." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mungkin aku harus mencobanya." Kata si _Dobe_.

"Berani menginap di apartemen adikku, kupastikan keesokan harinya kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit Naruto." Kata si pemuda berambut panjang menatap tajam si Dobe yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Hehehe…aku hanya bercanda Neji.." kata Naruto. Keringat dingin sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. "Sudahlah Neji, kau harus coba biarkan Naruto menginap di apartemen Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

Neji langsung menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan biarkan laki-laki mesum macam Naruto menginap di partemen adikku." Ujar Neji.

"Astaga, kau bicara seolah tidak pernah menginap di rumah Ten-ten…" ujar Kiba.

"Diam kau Kiba!" kata Neji memberi _deathglare_ manis pada Kiba.

Kiba langsung diam dalam sekejap.

"Oh iya Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau ada pertandingan." Kata Naruto.

"Dengan pencinta boneka itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya Sasori."

"Iya."

"Baiklah." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kudengar Sasori itu dulunya saat SMA pernah mendekati Sakura." Ujar Neji.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Neji. "Apa?"

"Iya. Dulu Sasori itu sangat menyukai Sakura- _chan_ , bahkan sering menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Sakura- _chan_ selalu menolaknya." Ujar Naruto.

"Sakura tidak pernah cerita padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin Sakura berubah pikiran dan akan menerima Sasori." Ujar Kiba.

 **PLETAK**

Sebuah sendok langsung melayang mengenai kepala Kiba. Dan tentu saja pelaku pelemparan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Kata Sasuke yakin.

"Mungkin saja Sasuke…" Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya ia terus meyakinkan bahwa Sakura hanya mencintai dirinya seorang. Tak ada orang lain. Gadis itu tergila-gila padanya, mungkin dia yang tergila-gila pada Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan menjemput Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

Di tempat lain Sakura tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang gadis. Seorang berambut indigo panjang dan seorang lagi berambut pirang. Ah mereka Hinata dan Ino, sahabat Sakura. Hinata ini gadis pemalu, ia adalah adik Neji dan pacarnya Naruto.

"Oh iya, kata Naruto- _kun_ semalam Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pulang. Sakura- _chan_ tahu dimana Sasuke- _kun_ semalam?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia tidur di apartemenku." Jawab Sakura.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Ino langsung memuntahkan kembali buah apel yang hampir ia telan. Dan dengan cepat ia menatap Sakura. "Kau serius _Forehead_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah sering menginap di apartemenku. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia selalu memaksa." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ sering menginap di apartemen Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga..aku tidak menyangka…" sahut Ino.

"Sudahlah." Kata Sakura.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang mendekat ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu membawa sebotol minuman di tangannya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hai Sakura.." sapa pemuda itu.

"Sasori? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu, pasalnya Sasori tengah menempuh study di Suna.

"Dua bulan lagi aku ada pertandingan, jadi aku harus berlatih di lintasan sini." Jawab Sasori. "Oh iya, ini minuman untukmu." Kata Sasori menyodorkan botol minuman yang ada di tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun menerima minuman itu.

Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu. Dengan cepat Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh.

"Oh iya Sasori, ini teman-temanku yang berambut indigo itu Hinata dan yang berambut pirang itu Ino." Kata Sakura mengenalkan Hinata dan Ino pada Sasori.

"Salam kenal Namaku Sasori." Ujar Sasori tersenyum pada Hinata dan Ino. Hinata dan Ino pun balas tersenyum pada Sasori. "Sakura apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan anta-"

"Jangan harap kau bisa antar kekasihku pulang." Sebuah suara langsung menyahut bahkan sebelum Sasori selesai dengan ucapannya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Ah, itu suara Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, Sasori, Ino dan Hinata. Pemuda itu langsung merangkul pundak Sakura. Ia menatap Sasori. "Jangan harap kau bisa mengantar pulang kekasihku, Akasuna Sasori.'' Kata Sasuke.

Sasori menatap bingung Sakura. "Jadi, kau kekasih Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kurasa kami harus segera pulang." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan tempat itu, membuat Sasori hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di pintu apartemen Sakura, menghalangi gadis itu untuk masuk. Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda itu tak suka melihat kedekatan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kami hanya teman Sasuke.." ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura, walaupun kalian hanya teman tapi aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengannya." Kata Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi Sasuk-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu bersama dengan dia, aku akan menghukummu Sakura…" kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, jangan lupakan seringaian yang semakin membuat wajah itu terlihat tampan dan juga….buas.

"Ugh Sasuke, nanti ada orang yang lewat…" kata Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak menjauh justru semakin mendekat kearah leher Sakura. Mengigit leher jenjang gadis itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, dan baru setelah itu Sasuke menjauh.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi jika aku sampai melihat kau dengan Sasori lagi aku akan benar-benar menghukummu ." kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah." Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke , pemuda itu juga langsung meninggalkan apartemen itu.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, namun Sasori terus saja berusaha mendekati Sakura. Mulai dari memberi perhatian-perhatian kecil semacam bertanya tentang makanan atau memberi minum. Ya seperti malam ini, saat Sakura dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul.

"Astaga, sepertinya Sasori menyukaimu Sakura." Ujar Ino menatap Sasori yang tengah membeli minuman untuk Sakura.

"Iya, lihat saja Sasori sangat perhatian pada Sakura- _chan_." tambah Hinata.

"Biar saja." Sahut Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan melihat dia, jangan beri dia harapan palsu _Forehead_." Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak membarinya harapan palsu, aku hanya mengangap dia teman, kalau kau mau ambil saja." Ujar Sakura menatap Ino.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah punya Sai…" kata Ino.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja dia."

Sasori yang sudah kembali dari membeli minuman untuk Sakura, langsung berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sakura duduk. Ia sudah membeli jus cherry untuk Sakura.

"Ini jus cherry kesukaanmu." Kata Sasori memberikan jus yang tengah ia bawa.

Dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya. "Terima kasih.." ujar gadis itu.

Sasori tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Hinata, kudengar kau itu pacarnya Naruto ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh, darimana Sasori- _san_ tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari temanku, kau hebat sekali bisa membuat si tukang onar itu jatuh cinta." Ujar Sasori.

Oh, lihat dibelakang mereka. Ada dua orang yang tengah memakai topi dan masker. Jangan lupakan seorang yang bermata _sapphire_ terlihat tengah begitu kesal.

"Sialan, dia bilang aku pembuat onar." kata seorang bermata sapphire itu berbisik pada teman di sampingnya.

"Itu memang benar." Sahut seorang bermata onyx di sebelahnya.

"Sialan kau Sasuke." Ujar pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu.

Astaga, kelakuan dua pemuda tampan ini memang aneh sekali. Hey, ini semua ide Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti Sakura, Hinata, dan juga Ino yang bilang akan pergi ke sebuah taman. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori, namun ternyata Sasori malah bersama Sakura. Mana pake beliin minuman buat Sakura lagi.

Sakura memakan cake yang tadi sudah ia beli. Sedikit cream mengotori bibir Sakura. Sasori yang melihat itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membersihkan cream yang ada di bibir Sakura. Namun belum juga tangan Sasori menyentuh bibir Sakura, sudah ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

Sasori menoleh ke arah samping, ke arah si pemilik tangan. Ah, tangan Sasuke rupanya. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino ikut menatap Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku. Dia milikku. Aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh dia selain aku." Kata Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sakura ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Naruto.

Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Naruto- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh Hinata- _chan_ …eum..aku sedang menemani Sasuke tadi…" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, lalu sekarang Naruto- _kun_ mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh,baiklah.."

Hinata dan Naruto meninngalkan Sasori dan juga Ino yang masih ada di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ada acara dengan Sai- _kun_." Kata Ino meninggalkan Sasori.

.

.

"Sasuke kau apa-apaan sih?!"

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah bersama Sasori." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bersama Sasori, memangnya tadi kau tidak lihat saat dia tiba-tiba datang? Bukankah kau ada di belakangku?"

"Saat aku datang kau sudah bersama dengan Sasori."

"Tapi aku tidak berdua dengan Sasori, Hinata dan Ino juga ada disana."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti kau sudah membuat kesalahan dan untuk itu kau harus dihukum." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura, oh dan tatapan buas itu.

 _Oh, shit_. Sakura sangat tahu arti dari seringaian dan tatapan buas Sasuke itu.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura terus menghindar mundur. Namun karena kesialan gadis itu dan keberuntungan bagi Sasuke, kaki Sakura sudah menempel pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan dengan cepat menindih tubuh Sakura. "Menghukum dirimu, tentu saja."

"Sasuke sudah ah, bang-hmmmphh.." sial, bibir Sasuke lebih dulu membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan mala mini kau tidak akan tidur."

Ah, sudahlah kita biarkan saja mereka ' _bermain'._

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, mengerjabkannya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba bangun. Sial tubuhnya sakit semua. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau semalam Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tak tidur sampai jam 4 pagi.

Sakura mencoba berdiri. Dengan susah payah ia ke kamar mandi, ia harus mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

"Sialan, dia pergi setelah membuat seluruh badanku sakit." Ujar Sakura.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia sangat lapar. Tentu saja, kan semalaman ia habis bermain dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengambil roti Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, walaupun sakit tapi ia harus pergi ke kampus.

Di tempat lain Sasuke tengah bersama dengan Naruto.

"Semalam kau tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku di apartemen Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Astaga, bisa gawat kalau orangtua Sakura tahu." Kata Naruto.

"Yang penting kan mereka tidak tahu." Sahut Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Astaga…"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke akan balapan dengan Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap dari tadi. Semua perlengkapan keamanan sudah ia periksa. Helm sudah ia pakai, motor sudah ia cek mesinnya.

Ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah Sasori. Ia tidak suka pria berambut merah ini.

Sasuke dan Sasori sudah bersiap di belakang garis _start_. Mereka mulai menghidupkan motor, dan saat bendera tanda balapan dimulai, dua pemuda itu langsung tancap gas. Mereka saling menyalip. Sasori berusaha mendahului Sasuke dan berhasil. Kini Sasori ada di depan Sasake.

Namun dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menyalip Sasori, ah sedikit lagi ia bisa mencapai garis _finish_. Namun saat ia melihat ke arah bangku penonton ia langsung menghentikan motornya. Sasori segera memanfaatkan hal itu dan mendahului Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya Sasori yang menang.

Alasan kenapa Sasuke langsung berhenti adalah, saat ia melihat kea rah bangku penonton ia melihat Sakura berdiri disana dengan papan bertuliskan 'I Want You To Marry Me'.

Sasuke melepas helm-nya. Ia masih menatap Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambil satu lagi papan. Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Tulisan di papan itu 'I'am pregnant'.

Sasuke berlari ke arah bangku penonton, dengan cepat ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung bersorak, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di tempat itu juga.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah ke Dokter bersama Ino kemarin." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Sakura. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura menutup matanya. Ah, lihat sebuah ciuman yang manis.

"Dasar! laki-laki macam apa kau?! Kenapa harus aku yang memintamu menikahiku? Harusnya kau yang melakukannya." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak masalah kan? Ini sudah zaman emansipasi."

"Dasar."

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera ke Osaka bersama keluargaku. Aku akan melamarmu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Besok kita ke Osaka. Kalau Ayah sampai tahu aku hamil, dia bisa membunuhmu.."

"Dia tidak mungkin membunuh Ayah dari calon cucunya Sakura."

"Mungkin saja Sasuke.."

"Sudahlah, selama kau ada bersamaku tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Huh dasar! Aku juga mencintaimu…."

 **The End**

Lho bukannya mereka ada di tengah-tengah penonton ya?

Sudahlah, lagipula semua penonton juga senang menonton telenovela gratis ini.

 **/**

Maaf ya, soalnya Shin gak buat rincian tentang balapan antara Sasuke dan Sasori. Shin malas. **: P**

 **Ini fic pertama Shin dengan pair SasuSaku…**

 **Semoga reader suka.**

 **Shin mohon review bagi yang berkenan**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
